


The Invention of the 'Skaikru Special'

by Combatboots



Series: Heda's Ass (The Clexa Anal Collection) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, F/F, Fluffy Smut, Massage, No Plot, Rimming, Smut, ass grinding, first time ass play, self pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatboots/pseuds/Combatboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke graciously offers Lexa a back massage. She then less than graciously winds up enjoying the massage more herself when she starts grinding against Lexa. When she's done, Clarke might be spent and satisfied but Lexa needs cleaning up. Lexa knows exactly how she wants her wayward masseuse to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invention of the 'Skaikru Special'

**Author's Note:**

> Authored by 'BOOTS'  
> Credit to 'COMBAT' for the phrase 'Skaikru Special™' - bless you.
> 
> The official first part of Heda's Ass (The Clexa Anal Collection)

Lexa growls in satisfaction as Clarke firmly pats her back dry with the fluffiest towel they own. The Commander had been overseeing sparring lessons with Aden all day, helping to teach her particularly vigorous form to the new novitiates. The practice had left her sore and exhausted and so the first thing she had done upon returning to her quarters was to have a long, hot bath. When Clarke had very considerately returned from her own duties just as Lexa was climbing out of the tub, Lexa hadn’t hesitated to use her best puppy dog eyes to convince her niron to help get her dry and ready for bed.

Clarke grins at Lexa’s noises as she dries Lexa off. Anyone would think they were doing something much less innocent to hear the way Lexa is grunting and moaning. Clarke can only imagine how much tension there must be in Lexa’s back, how sore she must be after a whole day of sparring. Clarke finishes her task with one last firm sweep of the towel all the way down Lexa’s back and then she tosses the towel onto the bedroom floor. Before Lexa can protest however, Clarke moves in closer and wraps her arms around Lexa’s bare form, palms flat on Lexa’s stomach, Clarke shivering at the definition of Lexa’s abs under her hands.

“Why don’t you go and lie on the bed and I’ll give you a back massage,” she whispers enticingly into Lexa’s ears. 

Lexa shudders at the offer, sags further back into Clarke’s comforting arms. All annoyance at Clarke’s carelessness with the towel is forgotten and Lexa turns her head towards Clarke, with every intent of saying yes. But then Lexa’s face falls as she realises that her duties are not actually done for the day; “I can’t. I still have those territory maps to look through in time for the meeting tomorrow.”

Clarke wrinkles her nose at Lexa’s stubbornness. “Lex, you look exhausted. I’m making an executive decision that those maps can wait until morning. You’ll be up well before the meeting anyway,” she says with conviction.

Lexa keeps her head craned towards Clarke so that Clarke can see her pouting. “You can’t make ‘executive decisions,’ Clarke,” she says teasingly, “You’re not the Commander.”

Clarke sweeps her thumb over Lexa’s stomach and makes Lexa squirm, trying to thoroughly disarm her. “Maybe not,” she replies, “But I am the Commander’s gorgeous, doting girlfriend. And sometimes that means I outrank you. So, massage?”

Lexa’s pout gives way to a wide grin, she is thoroughly swayed. “That sounds amazing, Clarke, if you don’t mind?”

Clarke gives a tut and unravels her arms from around Lexa, giving her a playful swat on the ass in the process. “Of course I don’t mind, love. You’ve had a hard day, I want to help you relax.”

Satisfied and feeling immensely lucky, Lexa beams and pads over to the bed. She flops quite unceremoniously onto the mattress and crawls right into the middle of the bed, settling on her stomach, her arm hooking around the pillows to plump them up before her head drops onto their softness. She sighs in relief at being off of her feet.

Clarke watches with amusement as Lexa gets herself ready on the bed, all of Lexa’s usual grace gone thanks to exhaustion. Deciding that she better hurry before Lexa goes and just falls asleep on her, Clarke dashes into the bathroom to fetch the lotion.

Lexa waits patiently, head buried into the pillow, eyes already starting to feel dangerously droopy. She is adamant not to give into sleep though, not when Clarke has such a treat planned for her. Still, Lexa dares to let her eyes shut whilst she waits and she dozes on the gloriously comfy bed. When she hears Clarke return from the bathroom, Lexa does not bother to open her eyes, instead relying on her sharp ears to track Clarke’s movements. She senses Clarke next to the bed and then the mattress dips familiarly as Clarke clambers onto the bed with her. There’s a little shuffling and Lexa sighs in anticipation, and then that relaxed sigh turns into a shocked gasp when Lexa feels Clarke straddle the top of her ass, bare flesh meeting bare flesh. Clarke is unexpectedly, but quite welcomingly, very naked.

Clarke straddles Lexa without a word and she smirks when she hears Lexa gasp as her naked center presses against the gorgeous swell of Lexa’s ass. Playing it casual, Clarke remains totally silent as she twists the top off of the lotion and applies a liberal dollop to her hands, working the moisturizer in her palms to warm it up. When she’s all set, Clarke hovers her hands over Lexa’s shoulders, “Might still be a bit cold,” she warns and when Lexa gives a hum that she’s prepared, Clarke brings her hands down onto Lexa’s beautiful, soft skin and immediately sets about working the tension out of Lexa’s shoulders with firm circles of fingers and thumbs.

Lexa hums appreciatively as Clarke’s gets to work. She loves the feeling of Clarke’s hands; firm and assured, an artist’s hands, against her aching shoulders. The ache there immediately begins to lessen as Clarke squeezes and rolls Lexa’s muscles, and then she moves to Lexa’s shoulder blades and works out the kinks there too.

Lexa lets out a stifled groan, adoring the way Clarke’’s hand feel on her skin, just the right amount of pressure needed to work out the kinks in her sore muscles. Lexa feels a familiar warmth start to spread in her belly, but she does her best to ignore it. Clarke offered her a massage, a massage and nothing more. It would not do her well to get all worked up for nothing. Lexa’s brain reminds her, however, that Clarke is naked atop her, and she fails miserably at not becoming aroused, her pussy growing wetter at each touch of Clarke’s hands. 

Clarke’s brow is knitted in concentration as she works her fingertips around the definition of Lexa’s shoulder blades. Even despite her focus, Clarke can’t help but to marvel at the sight before her. She adores Lexa’s back. The contrast of the soft skin and the hard definition of muscles below, Lexa’s tattoos always appealing to Clarke’s artistic eye. Especially the one the runs down Lexa’s spine, drawing attention lower and lower until Clarke’s eyes meet Lexa’s back dimples and then the curvaceous shape of her ass cheeks, flaring out from the base of her back and currently serving as Clarke’s perch. Clarke feels her stomach muscles tighten as arousal flares through her body, setting her alight. She grits her teeth and refocuses her energy on helping to relax Lexa. She applies more lotion to her hands and digs her palms into either side of Lexa’s spine, kneading the flesh and making her way down the muscular slope. When she reaches the small of Lexa’s back and starts massaging tight circles there, Lexa lets out a beautiful whine that makes Clarke’s breath catch, her concentration broken all over again.

Lexa’s whining stops in an instant when Clarke’s weight shifts above her and settles more firmly against Lexa’s bare ass. Lexa gulps. She can feel Clarke’s center growing wetter the longer Clarke stays sat upon her, and now with Clarke’s shift in position, Lexa’s senses become less attuned to the sensations of Clarke’s hands and more singularly aware of the feeling of Clarke’s ample pussy lips spreading out over the shelf of Lexa’s ass, leaving a hot trail of desire on Lexa’s skin.

“Clarke,” Lexa clicks out her lover’s name in a hoarse croak, all of the moisture in her body seemingly flooding south, her pussy dripping at the wet heat left on her skin by Clarke. Lexa has to stop herself from grinding into the mattress, so flustered is she by Clarke’s wanton desire.

Clarke hears Lexa say her name but she does her best to ignore it. She knows that she is soaking, knows that Lexa can surely feel it against her ass and that is why Lexa is trying to get her attention. Clarke is stubborn and she intends to finish what she has started. She bites her lip as her hands work their way back to Lexa’s shoulders and then down Lexa’s thin arms, kneading the weariness from the deceptive muscles there. She reaches Lexa’s wrists and works her way back up, her hands meeting at Lexa’s neck. Clarke’s breathing is shallow from the effort of keeping her concentration as she massages the tension from Lexa’s neck. She can feel Lexa’s neck muscles tense under her fingertips and she marvels at the graceful, beautiful sight.

“Clarke, are you--”

Clarke cuts Lexa’s question off by tickling a finger over the infinity tattoo on the back of Lexa’s neck, knowing that whatever Lexa intended to say would break Clarke’s resolve. Clarke plays herself however, and the feeling of her finger ghosting over the ink makes Lexa shudder beneath her, Lexa’s hips rolling just barely, but enough to offer a tantalizing second of friction against Clarke’s hot center. Clarke’s eyes squeeze shut in pleasure and she knows she is done for.

Lexa hisses in delight when the soft tickle of Clarke’s fingertip is suddenly replaced by the feeling of nails raking down her back, from shoulders to dimples, hard and just a little bit painful. Lexa’s hips roll involuntarily and Lexa grins into the pillow when Clarke finally breaks her stubborn silence with a loud, keening moan. Lexa lifts her hips again, backing herself into Clarke’s soaked pussy, relishing in the feeling of Clarke, hot and wet against her skin. Then Lexa grunts as Clarke starts to take matters into her own hands, nails clawing insistently at either side of Lexa’s spine as she presses herself down harder onto Lexa’s ass cheeks and starts moving, grinding against Lexa’s curvaceous shelf.

Clarke is lost now, all thoughts of finishing Lexa’s massage gone. All she cares about is how amazing Lexa’s ass feels under her pussy, how much friction the generous, muscled swells of flesh offer her clit. She wastes little time, picking up speed immediately, slipping over Lexa’s skin so good thanks to how wet she is.

“Clarke what are you doing?” Lexa asks, though she is more than aware of what Clarke is up to and just wants to tease, “I thought you were giving me a massage?”

Clarke’s response is breathy, almost swallowed by her moaning, “I am--”

Lexa huffs. “This is a most unusual technique, niron,” she says.

Clarke can barely form words, she just wants to get herself off against Lexa’s ass. She speaks the first words that come to mind, “Skaikru special,” she grunts out.

Lexa wants to laugh, but the sound morphs to groan when she feels one of Clarke’s hands leave her back to press between their flesh. Lexa knows what Clarke is doing and sure enough, when the hand moves again, Clarke’s pussy feels hotter and wetter against Lexa than ever, Clarke having spread her lips more deliberately so that she can get as much friction as possible against her clit.

Lexa feels her head go fuzzy at this intimate contact, her imagination conjuring up images of just how wet and swollen Clarke must be.Lexa grins into her pillow, smug at how soaked and needy Clarke is just from giving a simple back massage. 

Clarke’s movements grow ever more desperate as she chases her climax, her pussy gliding over Lexa’s ass. Clarke plants her hands on the mattress on either side of Lexa and leans forward, putting her weight into her hips, pressing herself harder and harder against Lexa’s ass. Her breathing is ragged now, her hair sticking to a sweat sheened forehead, blue eyes squeezed tightly shut. She grinds with abandon and when Lexa starts lifting her hips in time to Clarke, Clarke’s constant grunts turn to a loud, moaning chant of Lexa’s name, peppered here and there with curses.

“Lexa, Lexa, fuck yes, Lexa,” Clarke moans out. She wants, needs, more contact with Lexa even though that doesn’t seem possible at the moment and so she lowers herself even more and thrusts her hands under Lexa’s slight frame until she is palming Lexa’s pert little tits, hands trapped between Lexa’s weight and the mattress, cool palms teasing Lexa’s perky nipples and making them stiffen.

Lexa groans at the feeling of Clarke’s hands on her tits, at Clarke’s insistent weight bearing down against her ass. She works harder to lift her hips in time to Clarke’s movements, even though doing so is making her tired muscles burn again, and is only worsening the ache in between her thighs, deepening the throbbing of her clit. It’s worth the effort and the frustration however. She eagerly rocks back into Clarke, Clarke’s generous tits brush against her back. Lexa can feel Clarke’s pebbled nipples dragging over her skin, and then as Clarke lowers herself again, Lexa sighs as the round globes press firmly against her back. Clarke is low enough now that Lexa can feel Clarke’s breath on the back of her neck, every moan sending a tickle of warm air against the sensitive area and making Lexa shiver in delight.

Clarke presses a sloppy kiss to Lexa's infinity tattoo, her tongue tracing the scar underneath the ink. She is almost flush against Lexa, leaving just that bit of distance so that Clarke is taking all of her own weight on her pelvis, pushing her center hard against Lexa's ass. Her hips are moving desperately now, her rhythm messy as her brain fails to comprehend anything other than the burning, aching need to come and come soon. Clarke squeezes her hands against Lexa's tits, lowers her head to whisper to Lexa, a dirty whisper that leaves saliva on the shell of her ear, “Fuck, Lexa your ass is so good. It feels so fucking good against my pussy, I love it. Yes, Lexa, fuck I'm gonna--”

The rest of Clarke’s whisper is cut off by an impossibly loud moan and Lexa is relieved that Clarke manages to move her mouth away from her ear just in time. Lexa is pinned to the bed by Clarke’s weight and can do nothing but revel in the feeling of Clarke’s coming apart above her. Clarke keeps moving, keeps grinding her pussy onto Lexa’s ass for as long as she can stand, drawing the waves of her climax out as she screams Lexa’s name over and over. Lexa let’s Clarke ride it out, stilling her own hips so that she doesn’t make things too intense for Clarke. Lexa’s eyes roll to the back of her head when Clarke’s orgasm sends fresh release from Clarke’s slit and onto her ass cheeks. Lexa’s skin is soaked with it, ass covered and glistening with Clarke’s desire.

Clarke moves against Lexa, chasing her ebbing climax until her swollen clit is too sensitive for anymore stimulation. Her hips slow and then come to a stop and Clarke takes one, long gasp of air before she flops off of Lexa and onto her back beside her lover, arm immediately coming up to cover her face, shielding her as Clarke tries to recover herself. “Fuck,” she lets out in a gasp, “That was amazing.”

Unable to find the strength to move, Lexa turns her head to the side to face her spent partner, “It certainly looks like it was, Clarke, but I do have a complaint,” she says. Her ass feels cool as the slickness left there by Clarke meets the cold air of the bedroom.

Clarke lifts her hand from her eyes, manages to open one. “Oh?” she prompts upon seeing one of Lexa’s most insistent pouts.

“Well, don’t get me wrong, I’m more than happy that you’ve had such a good time giving me a massage, niron,” Lexa says, “But I think you may have left something of a mess and it isn’t very professional to just leave it like that.”

Clarke gives a huff. She opens her other eye and lifts her head up to assess the damage caused. Sure enough, Lexa’s ass is soaked, shining with Clarke’s arousal in the candlelight. Clarke can’t really argue and so she begins to sit up, “Fine,” she mutters, “I’ll go and get the towel. I knew there was a reason I left it on the floor anyway.”

Clarke doesn’t make it any further than the edge of the bed because Lexa reaches out and grabs Clarke gently but insistently around her left wrist, “No, Clarke. No towel,” she says firmly.

Clarke turns her head and peers at Lexa in confusion, “So what then?”

Lexa gulps. She puts her forearms under her head and lifts herself up on them. She had been about to ask for something she’d never ventured to ask for before and now the confidence with which she started has already faded. She gazes at Clarke wantingly, pleadingly, her teeth biting at her bottom lip. She decides at last to just ask, and finally her voice returns to her; “Your mouth, Clarke. I want you to use your mouth and your tongue.”

Clarke gasps at Lexa’s words but manages little other reply, not out of shock at the request itself, but at the way it sends a fresh wave of arousal through her bones and sets her tummy to aching once again until the desire pools itself in between her thighs in a delicious, deep throb. “Lexa, I--”

“It’s ok if you don’t want to, I’ve just been meaning to bring it--” Lexa cuts her off, obviously having interpreted Clarke’s rare bout of speechlessness as a negative reaction. Clarke quickly puts her palm in the air to shush her lover,

“No, Lexa I do want to. I really want to, actually,” Clarke says and she pushes herself back onto the bed and rolls back to Lexa’s side, meeting Lexa’s eyes and hoping that her partner can see the love there, the trust. “It’s just, I’ve never done anything to anyone’s ass before.”

Clarke rolls her eyes the moment Lexa shoots and eyebrow up at her, “Oh really?” Lexa teases, “Because I certainly remember some spanking in the past. And rather a lot of grinding, quite recently in fact,” she says and laughs at her own joke.

Clarke groans and gives Lexa’s shoulder a gentle swat. “You know what I mean, Lex!” she protests in a whine. Then her face softens again, “I just, I want to get it right for you.”

Lexa’s laughter stops and her lips turn up at Clarke’s sweet words, at the way her blue eyes shimmer with adoration and love. Lexa gives a nod, “Ok,” she replies, trying to keep her voice even despite the tight, anticipatory somersaults her tummy is performing, “How can I help?”

“Just talk to me, Lex. Guide me through it,” Clarke requests with her own smile. Despite her nerves, she is excited to get started. “Tell me what you want and I’ll do my best.”

Lexa responds to that by leaning in for a deep, sensual kiss. It’s slow, languid and wet. Tongues tracing lips, tasting one another. When they part, Lexa presses her forehead against Clarke’s and sighs.

“I can try,” Lexa says, but then she bites at her lip, “But if you pick it up as quickly as you do other things, I’m not sure how long I’ll be able to form coherent sentences for,” she admits.

The words send another shock of arousal through Clarke’s body, as Clarke tries to imagine just how much pleasure Lexa is going to get from what Clarke is about to do to her. She gives Lexa’s nose a peck, “Well then, I’ll improvise and you can stop me if you need to. Are you ready?”

Lexa settles her head back onto the pillow. “Yes,” she says, “Start slow, clean up my ass cheeks first, taste yourself.”

Clarke shivers at the prospect. She quickly rises to her knees and shuffles down the bed. Lexa parts her legs so that Clarke can kneel between them and then Clarke reaches out and palms at the firm, generous swells of Lexa’s ass cheeks.

“You’re ass is so beautiful,” Clarke announces as she rakes her nails over the flesh. She isn’t sure whether it’s the words or the scratching that earns her a low growl from Lexa, but she takes the encouragement either way. “So round and firm,” Clarke coos as she lays her palms flat against the cheeks. She can feel her own arousal on Lexa’s skin and Clarke gulps hard, desperate to taste herself. She slowly lowers herself, bending at the waist until her mouth is hovering over Lexa’s ass. She blows gently on the skin and watches it goosepimple, before placing her lips to the firm flesh in a hot, open-mouthed kiss.

Lexa sighs as Clarke’s lips suck gently against the flesh of her ass, smiles when she hears Clarke hum in satisfaction at the first taste of her own desire on Lexa’s skin. “Use your tongue, Clarke. Flat and broad, lick me clean,” Lexa directs, wanting to familiarise Clarke with the things she likes now, on the swell of her cheeks, before Clarke ventures towards the seam between them.

Clarke ends the kiss with a wet pop and follows Lexa’s instructions, flattening her wet tongue and drawing it over the curve of Lexa’s left cheek in a broad firm lick, all the way from the difference between Lexa’s thigh and ass, to the shelf where the cheek meets Lexa’s back. Clarke feels Lexa’s body shift below her, hears Lexa’s breathing quicken just slightly. She moves her head and repeats the motion, just slightly further in than before. Clarke groans into the lick when her tongue brushes over a particularly heady patch of her own desire, and Clarke’s taste coats her own tongue. She continues on, lapping and licking her way over the whole cheek, delighting in the soft, musical sighs and hums emanating from Lexa. Clarke licks herself off of Lexa’s cheek and, once she is satisfied she’s done more than a good job, she moves her attention to the next one.

“Is this ok?” she asks, letting her words tickle over Lexa’s skin.

Lexa shivers at the feeling of Clarke’s hot breath. She nods vigorously into the pillow. “Yes,” she mutters out, brain cloudy with arousal, “Now try with the tip of your tongue. Like you want to tickle me, Clarke. Make me shiver.”

Clarke has to press another kiss to Lexa’s ass for that. Lexa isn’t usually half as vocal about she wants, trusting Clarke to read her body and act accordingly. Now she’s making sure that they both feel comfortable as they try something new. Well, something new for Clarke at least. Clarke grins wickedly into the kiss and as she breaks it off, she grazes her teeth firmly over Lexa’s cheek. Lexa does indeed shiver.

“Cheater,” Lexa tuts out.

Clarke only laughs, a light beautiful sound. Then she concentrates on the directions she has been given and gets back to her task. She wets her tongue up and then sticks it out, flexing it into a firm point. She brings the muscles to Lexa’s skin, starts dancing random, swirling patterns over the generous swell of Lexa’s ass, much less diligent and precise than her work on the other cheek. It makes the fun last longer, gives Clarke more time to really enjoy tasting herself on Lexa’s skin. Clarke starts to feel bolder at the sounds of Lexa’s purrs, starts to experiment a little. She flutters the tip of her tongue against Lexa’s as cheek, intent on tickling the flesh.

Lexa squirms at the warm, wet tickle of Clarke’s tongue. She can’t help but to imagine, to think ahead to Clarke doing the same against her asshole and the imagery makes her groan and roll her hips. “Sha, Clarke. Like that.”

Clarke smiles at the praise and continues on, painting swirling patterns over Lexa’s ass, pausing here and there to flutter her tongue again, making Lexa squirm every time. Clarke wants to know how much more Lexa might squirm if she moves her tongue further in, closer to the seam between Lexa’s cheeks, down to the sensitive flesh between them. She moves more deliberately, bringing her tongue closer and closer to where Lexa’s cheeks meet, making sure to lick every last drop of her own arousal from Lexa’s skin as she does so.

Lexa feels her stomach muscles go taut the closer Clarke works towards the middle of her ass. She bites her lip, tries to think of how to direct Clarke. She doesn’t need to speak however, Clarke has already gotten bold. Lexa lets out a high, needy whine when she feels Clarke’s warm tongue trace the crease of her ass, pushing in between Lexa’s cheeks ever so slightly, tickling the sensitive flesh wonderfully and leaving a trail of saliva that quickly starts to cool on Lexa’s skin. “Jok, Clarke,” Lexa groans out as Clarke reaches the top and flutters her tongue, right on the sensitive little spot where Lexa’s ass meets her back.

Clarke hums, her whole body on fire with the intimacy of what she is doing, the love and adoration she feels for Lexa in this moment. She presses a series of soft sweet kisses to the base of Lexa’s spine and then teasingly traces the path her tongue just marked out on Lexa’s crease with her index finger, earning her another sweet sigh. Clarke feels herself shake, nervous and impossibly excited to continue, wanting to make it as wonderful for Lexa as she can. She moves her head back to the bottom of Lexa’s crease, intending to try again, places her tongue against to the flesh even more firmly. When Lexa makes no protest, Clarke licks upwards, slow, deliberate, parting Lexa’s ass cheeks with her tongue and revelling in the salty taste of Lexa’s skin.

“Clarke!” Lexa moans out her niron’s name, her body tingling and thrumming with pleasure. Lexa isn’t sure how she will stand it if Clarke moves further in between her cheeks, but she’s desperate for it, needy. “Will you do it again?” she groans the question out, “Further in?”

Clarke considers a moment, lifting her head up from Lexa’s ass, reaching to palm the cheeks lovingly. She parts them just slightly, barely paying attention to the sight, just wanting to get her technique right. She leans forward again and enthusiastically buries her face between Lexa’s ass cheeks. She remembers the long, broad licks she had started with and flattens her wet tongue out, bringing it against the flesh of Lexa’s ass. The squeeze of Lexa’s firm cheeks against her face is divine, making the whole thing feel so intimate, like her whole world is Lexa and nothing but Lexa. Clarke is eager now, desperate to make Lexa fall apart under her tongue, all nervousness faded and replaced with a burning, stubborn need to please her lover. She starts moving, bringing her head up as she licks firmly against the very center of Lexa’s ass.

Lexa sighs and squirms as Clarke’s tongue drags it’s way up her crease, she shivers in delight and expectation. When Clarke finally reaches Lexa’s asshole, when her hot wet tongue slides over the puckered muscle for the first time, lightning flashes in Lexa’s eyes and she groans out Clarke’s name, loud and wanting, “Clarke, sha, Clarke, there, there, beja,” she stutters out.

Clarke lets her tongue reach the top of Lexa’s seam before she dips back down and follows Lexa’s much less coherent directions. She licks over the tight, textured muscles of Lexa’s asshole experimentally, tongue darting in and out of her mouth, her whole body wired and intent on reading Lexa’s reactions. Lexa shivers beneath her, hips grinding into the mattress, the movement pulling Lexa’s flesh away from Clarke’s tongue and Clarke furrows her brow at this. She is suddenly overtaken with the need to see Lexa, to really see her, spread and ready and vulnerable, and so she lifts her face out of Lexa’s ass and sits on her heels.

Lexa gives a pathetic whine at the loss of contact, but she cranes her head on the pillow to see Clarke. “Do you want to stop?” she asks, voice a breathy pant.

Clarke smiles down at Lexa, makes a show of licking her lips, “No, I don’t want to stop,” she assures her lover. She bites her lip coyly, “I want to see you Lexa, I want to spread you out and admire you, see exactly what I’m doing.”

Lexa swallows hard as she listens to Clarke’s request, sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, just a little surprised at Clarke’s enthusiasm. “Do you want me on hands and knees, Clarke?” she asks, voice low and cracked.

“Please,” Clarke replies immediately. She shuffles back and watches as Lexa picks herself up off the mattress until she is on all fours, gorgeous round ass thrust towards Clarke.

Clarke grins and reaches out to knead the flesh of Lexa’s cheeks, rolling and massaging the muscular flesh, occasionally teasing with a light scratch of her nails. Then, unable to wait any longer, Clarke grips at the generous globes firmly and eases them apart, spreading Lexa’s ass out before her. The sight that greets her makes her gasp. This view of Lexa is gorgeous, Clarke doesn’t know why she hasn’t noticed before. She looks divine, spread out and on full display. Clarke eats Lexa up with her eyes, admiring the curvaceous shape of her ass, taking in the perfectly puckered, dark pink ring of Lexa’s asshole. Tight and tantalizing. And Clarke can’t help but let her eyes wander further still, down to Lexa’s pussy. Clarke feels her breath catch when she sees how wet Lexa is. Her neat pink inner lips, almost completely hidden by soft outer ones, are glistening with Lexa’s arousal. Lexa’s clit is swollen and just starting to poke out, proud between Lexa’s little lips. Her gorgeous opening is in full view and soaking wet. Clarke bites into her cheek, dares to glance down at the bedsheets, and sure enough, there is a visible wet patch where Lexa’s desire has dripped onto the bed. Clarke’s mouth floods with saliva and her own pussy throbs in response to seeing just how much Lexa has been enjoying her work.

“Fuck, Lexa, you’re dripping wet,” Clarke has to say it aloud, has to let Lexa know that she can see what she’s done to Lexa, “My beautiful Lexa, soaking from having her ass licked. Do you want more?” Clarke’s voice is a low, sexy husk. She feels emboldened by Lexa’s more than obvious satisfaction. She wants to know if it’s possible for Lexa to get even wetter.

“Beja, Clarke. Put your mouth on me again,” Lexa replies, voice shaky. She can feel how soaked she is, she knows she must be dripping, for her inner thighs are slippery with her own desire.

Clarke doesn’t want to make Lexa wait any longer. She keeps a firm hold on Lexa’s ass, keeping her cheeks spread wide, and bends her mouth towards Lexa’s crease. Clarke sets upon the puckered ring in the middle of Lexa’s ass immediately, wanting to make Lexa lose all control. She pushes her tongue out between her lips and flattens it against Lexa’s skin, lapping over Lexa’s asshole again and again, her head bobbing in time. 

Lexa moans out as Clarke starts working her tongue against her asshole, her body shivering, delighting in the pleasure of having the sensitive muscles teased and tickled. It’s been such a long time since Lexa has felt these wonderful sensations and she tries her best to focus on every lick of Clarke’s tongue, revelling in the feelings as if it were her first time too. She tries to open her mouth, to offer direction to Clarke like her niron asked her too, but when Lexa’s lips part, it is a loud, wanting moan that escapes her instead, the pleasure she’s feeling robbing her of the use of words. She needn’t worry though. Clarke is determined to make this right for her, make it perfect, and without being directed, Clarke switches from the broad flat licks to teasing at Lexa’s puckered ring with the wetted tip of her tongue. Lexa’s whole body shudders at the delightful sensations, Clarke’s tongue alternating wonderfully between light, ticklish fluters and more deliberate and firm presses against the sensitive muscles. Lexa can’t help but to start rolling her hips back, urging her lover on without words no that she is no longer capable of using them. A steady, needy stream of moans and gasps escape her lips as Clarke quickly finds a rhythm and Lexa can feel herself relaxing, can feel Clarke’s insistent tongue slowly but surely working her asshole open.

Clarke delights and wonders at the texture and taste of Lexa’s ass, the rippling muscles of Lexa’s asshole clenching and unclenching as Clarke teases the tight hole with her tongue. She can feel the puckered ring getting more pliant under her ministrations, feels her tongue slip that little bit more insistently over the muscles. Clarke’s hold on Lexa’s ass cheeks remains firm, her nails digging in and likely leaving marks, a sign of her enthusiasm. Clarke is driven to soothe Lexa, to contrast the pain of her nails with something sweet and loving. She presses her tongue hard against Lexa’s ass and then pushes her face forward, bringing her lips to Lexa’s skin, kissing and sucking at that perfect puckered ring, loving it, loving the intimacy. She’s unstoppable, losing herself in the feeling of Lexa’s body thrumming under her mouth, enraptured by the steady string of moans Lexa is letting out, so much louder than usual, so Clarke knows she is enjoying every moment. Clarke keeps her lips against Lexa as she works her tongue in fast, eager circles, teasing Lexa’s ring wider, Clarke desperate for her own stubbornness to win out against the resistance of Lexa’s tight muscles.

Lexa’s mind struggles against the intense pleasure that surges through Lexa’s every nerve, making Lexa blissfully aware of just how insistent Clarke’s tongue feels against her asshole, just how close the wonderful, wet muscle is to finding it’s way inside her. Lexa groans out, trying to find the words to tell Clarke that she is alright to stop whenever she wants, but Clarke is quite seemingly set on her task and Lexa can only squirm and shiver beneath her mouth. Lexa can’t help the eagerness with which her hips push back against Clarke’s mouth silently communicating to Clarke to continue exactly what she’s doing, even as Lexa’s mind is trying to form the words to tell Clarke it’s ok not to go all the way today. Lexa can feel her clit throbbing painfully, her pussy growing impossibly wetter, desperate to be paid some attention too. Lexa resists, wanting to let Clarke focus on her one, unfamiliar task. Though the way Clarke’s tongue works against her, so perfectly and enthusiastically, would trick anyone into thinking this isn’t at all new for Clarke.

Lexa gasps and moans Clarke’s name as Clarke’s tongue pushes harder still, and then Lexa feels herself relax, and Clarke’s firmly pointed tongue slides past her wetted ring, easing between the tight muscles and burying itself inside Lexa’s ass. Lexa’s loud cry of satisfaction mingles with a pleasured, satisfied hum from Clarke. 

Clarke leaves her tongue still a moment, thrust about half its reach inside Lexa’s ass. She sighs and hums at the taste of Lexa, at the delicious pulsing resistance against her exploring tongue. Clarke’s own body shudders with a deep, throbbing arousal and Clarke can’t help but to squeeze her thighs tightly together, seeking out friction and feeling the insides of her thighs grow wet with desire, her pussy drenched. Clarke lets her tongue slip out of Lexa, delights in the way it makes Lexa tremble.

“Fuck,” Clarke murmurs against Lexa’s ass, for she can’t not say something, Clarke needs Lexa to know just how much she is enjoying this, “You feel so good wrapped around my tongue, Lex. So gorgeous under my mouth, writhing and moaning. You love this don’t you? You have no idea how wet you’ve got me, how much I love making you fall apart with my tongue buried deep in that perfect, tight, little asshole.”

Lexa can only respond to Clarke’s beautiful, explicit words with a keening, greedy moan. Her hips rock backwards as she makes such wonderful noises, silently telling Clarke to prove her words with actions, desperate to feel Clarke’s tongue on her ass again, desperate for it to push back inside and stretch her so deliciously.

Clarke laps at Lexa’s asshole, deliberate and adoring licks, leaving the puckered muscles glistening wet with saliva. Clarke keeps her eyes open, enraptured by the way Lexa’s tight muscles clench and relax with every flick of her tongue. She points the muscle again and starts pushing in, sliding past the resistance and burying her tongue as far into Lexa’s ass as she can reach, delighting at the feeling of being totally surrounded by her lover.

Lexa groans as Clarke’s tongue slides back inside, burying itself deep in her ass, stretching her asshole. She smiles when Clarke stays still for a while, instinctively aware that Lexa needs a little time to adjust to the insistent pressure against her muscles. Lexa breathes through her moans, her brain singularly focused on how good Clarke’s hot, wet tongue feels thrust inside her. Soon, the simple constant pressure isn’t enough and Lexa wills herself to roll her hips in circles, too pleasure addled to give any more direction, certain that were she to try, only whines and curses would come out. 

Clarke quickly catches on that Lexa is ready for more. She takes a guess and mirrors the circular movements of Lexa’s hips with her tongue, pushing the wet muscle out and around, pressing and teasing Lexa’s ring wider.

“Clarke!” Lexa grunts out as Clarke’s tongue swirls and circles inside her ass. Lexa adores the feeling of being stretched, the wet tickle against the sensitive, tender flesh of her asshole. Her hips buck unashamedly, her whole body thrumming and pulsing, aching with arousal. She is close, just from the feeling of Clarke’s tongue on her ass, unfamiliar and excitingly new again after so long without such intimate stimulation. She can feel her climax building, coiling tight in her stomach. Miraculously, Lexa finds her voice, though it is a desperate, high whine of a noise, “Clarke, niron, beja. Fuck me, fuck me with your tongue.”

Needing no more encouragement and delighting in the desperation in Lexa’s voice, Clarke quickly obliges her lover’s request, moaning in sheer, blistering arousal at Lexa’s words. Clarke’s own pleasure only heightens as she pulls her tongue almost completely out of Lexa, only to thrust it right back in, burying it in Lexa’s ass again. Clarke quickly build up an assured rhythm, totally blown away at how good Lexa’s ass feels, tightening and relaxing against her tongue. She relishes every tight clench, every satisfying slip of her tongue as she uses it to fuck Lexa’s puckered asshole.

Lexa’s moans of pleasure are impossibly loud now, Clarke isn’t sure she’s ever heard her lover make such constant noise before. She knows Lexa must be close, even as the idea surprises Clarke and sets a fire in her tummy. Lexa, so close to climax just from this. She just needs a little more, Clarke knows, and so she reaches blindly with her hand and cups Lexa’s pussy. The feeling of Lexa’s center, hot and dripping wet on her palm makes Clarke’s rhythm falter and Clarke wonders how she can concentrate on both tasks. She needn't worry however, and she feels as Lexa’s hand covers her own, long elegant fingers brushing the back of her hand.

“Let me Clarke,” Lexa urges, choking the words out between sweet, needy moans, “Keep moving your tongue.”

Clarke sighs against Lexa’s ass and let’s her hand fall away to be replaced by Lexa’s. She finds her pace with her tongue again, trying to dispel the pleasant images her mind is conjuring of Lexa’s elegant hand working on her own pussy, so that Clarke can focus on her own task.

Lexa shivers in pleasure as Clarke quickly picks her speed up again, tongue fucking Lexa’s ass more and more deliberately. Lexa’s entire body is trembling and she needs to come, so she wastes no time in matching Clarke’s pace with her hand, drawing tight firm circles over her swollen, thrumming clit, feeling herself twitch under her own hand. Lexa smiles widely when she feels Clarke’s hand cover her own, letting Lexa do what she needs to herself, but simply there with her for the intimacy, the connection, the closeness. Lexa rubs furious circles over her clit, her fingertips gliding over her soaked center. Clarke’s hand senses Lexa’s quickened pace and Lexa feels herself carreen over the edge as Clarke responds. Clarke’s tongue fucks her ass even harder and faster, the wet stretch on Lexa’s asshole setting her nerve endings alight.

“Jok, Clarke, Clarke, Clarke,” Lexa chants her niron’s name out, shouts it, as she comes. Her climax is delicious, deep and rolling and intense, the insistent pushing of Clarke’s tongue between her asshole making every pulse and clench stronger. Lexa shudders violently, keeping her fingers moving against her clit as long as she can stand, fighting through the sensitivity, desperate to prolong her orgasm for as long as she can, relishing in every wave and crest. 

At last, Lexa is too sensitive to keep touching herself and she moves her hand away from her pussy and settles for grabbing hold of Clarke’s hand instead. Clarke squeezes, holding Lexa’s hand tightly through the last blissful shudders, her tongue gradually slowing its pace inside Lexa’s ass and then stopping completely. Clarke leaves it buried for just a while, both to give Lexa the chance to breathe and just because she wants to leave it there as long as she can. Eventually, she pulls her head back, her tongue sliding out of Lexa and Clarke can’t help but to open her eyes wide and watch in fascination and pleasure as Lexa’s asshole puckers back tight.

Clarke smiles and lowers her head again, peppers sloppy, wet kisses against that beautiful little hole and the sensitive skin around it. She kisses all over Lexa’s crease and then moves out and over Lexa’s round cheeks, leaving not one inch of Lexa’s ass without a messy, loving kiss. She can feel Lexa trembling underneath her and so eventually, Clarke lets up and the moment she sits up on her heels, relinquishing Lexa’s hand as she does so, Lexa’s body collapses onto the bed with a resolute, spent thud.

Clarke lets her eyes roam over Lexa. Her back is glistening, a sheen of sweat on the graceful, muscular plane. Clarke kisses her way up Lexa’s spine until she is lying flush on top of Lexa and then Clarke lets herself roll off her lover and onto her back on her side of the bed.

Heavily lidded green eyes meet Clarke’s, and Clarke sees Lexa give her a sleepy smile. She returns it with a wide grin, “How was that?” she asks, keen to hear Lexa’s opinion.

Lexa answers Clarke with a long, lovely kiss. She presses her tongue against Clarke’s lips, sighs into the kiss when Clarke parts them. Lexa tastes herself on Clarke’s tongue and it makes her growl. She pulls away, still smiling. “That was amazing. You were amazing, Clarke.”

Clarke feels her chest glow with the praise. She shifts onto her side so that she can better admire her gorgeous, spent lover and she reaches out and traces over Lexa’s high cheekbone. “I’m glad,” she says, and then, “Lexa, I really loved that,” she admits, “I want to know what else you like, let’s try it.”

Lexa feels herself flush at Clarke’s eagerness and despite everything, she feels herself grow a little shy again. She speaks softly, into her pillow, “I like,” she starts, “All of it.”

Clarke feels her clit throb at Lexa’s admonishment, Clarke’s imagination running wild. “Then we’ll do all of it. Just let me know what we need to do, tell me when you are ready to show me,” she says softly, “I’m excited.”

Lexa chews on her bottom lip, her ears flushed and burning at what Clarke is promising. “I am too,” Lexa admits at last. She laughs as she remembers how this all started, “Clarke,” she says, “I love the Skaikru special.”


End file.
